


Long Form Ghost Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie practices transporting her mind to another strange world.  AU TVD TV canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Form Ghost Drabble

In her spare time on her weekends, Bonnie liked to practice her powers to transport her body to another world that only she could reach.

Bonnie picked a spell the Thursday or Friday before she would perform it. After she picked the spell, she called Jeremy to ensure that she would come out of her spell. Most times he would be free to help her.

The day of the spell started off with preparations in her basement. Bonnie and Jeremy brought all the white candles they could find and put them in a circle. Then they would light the candles. Bonnie sat with crossed legs in the circle while Jeremy sat outside the candle circle within reach just in case he had to snap Bonnie out of her trance.

First Bonnie read her spell aloud in the book. Light winds picked up in the room. It was nothing strong like whenever Bonnie had to cast a spell at the spur of the moment to save her friends. She repeated the spell over and over again until she fell into a trance. Bonnie would close her eyes as soon as the trance kicked in. The world around her slowly faded to black. Noise outside the room were quieted in her head, save Jeremy's voice.

"Bonnie, are you in?"

"Yes, Jeremy."

Once Bonnie was in her trance she saw darkness for a brief period of time. Then she saw human-like figures. The figures were dressed up in period clothing from the late 1800s to the 1980s. They walked around in the darkness in various directions. The figures were not moving too fast nor too slow; they were walking as if nothing had happened to their bodies. They appeared to her first as stereotypical ghosts; their bodies would be translucent.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yes."

As Bonnie's spell-trance progressed, the figures became more opaque and more colorful. The field the figures were walking around revealed itself to be a forest full of tall pine trees. The figures kept walking around aimlessly through the forest as Bonnie watched. She could do nothing but look directly ahead of her and see the figures move.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yes."

When it was time for Bonnie to get out of her trance, everything that had appeared to her last disappeared to her first. The trees grew shorter and disappeared slowly. The ground the figures walked on faded away. The figures themselves would lose color in their skin and clothes again, becoming ghosts once more. Finally the ghosts would fade into the darkness.

Bonnie was in her trance-induced darkness again until Jeremy asked if she was okay. She would open her eyes and be back in the basement. The light winds stopped. The spell book was still in front of her. The candles, still lit, spilled wax on the basement. Bonnie never knew exactly who the figures would be in her trance, but it was still fun to see them move in her secret world, even if it was for a brief period.


End file.
